Welcome to Our Crazy Life
by khrVariaLover
Summary: Hana's normal life and world changes when she woke up in an unknown place. The infirmary residing in the Varia Mansion at Italy. :edit: this story is COMPLETE.


**This is for another KHR FB event, but for a different page I admin, where I have to write a story about the characters I admin. Tsuna and his guardians, as well as Kyoko will make cameo appearances.**

**Characters I admin in the page (~Katekyo Hitman Reborn Famiglia~): Mammon, Xanxus, Levi, Lussuria, and Hana.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That title goes to Amano-sensei.**

* * *

Hana snapped her eyes open wide. She finds herself in an unfamiliar infirmary. Where is this place and how did she get there? The last thing Hana remembered she was walking back home after school then blank. Hana wonders what the hell happened to make her end up at an unknown place.

"Urgh... Where the hell is this place?" Hana groans as she get up from the bed she's currently occupying.

In the bed next to her occupies a weird-looking moustached catfish brute. Who in the hell is this person? And why does he look like that? Is he even human?! Hana stumbles out of bed and landed on the floor, butt first.

"Oh my~ I see you're finally awake," a flamboyant man wearing sunglasses with a strange hairdo comes in.

Hana backs away from the man, fully on guard, her instincts telling her this man is dangerous. She has a feeling she seen that man before, but... Where? And when? This is truly not her week. Why is she in a strange place full of weird and strange people? Did they kidnap her? For what reason?

"Wh-who are you people? And how did I get here?" Hana asked defensively.

"Oh my. That's right. My name is Lussuria," Lussuria placed his hand on his cheek in concern. "And that man over there is Leviathan. Please forgive his unfortunate appearance. He was in the middle of a battle with an enemy and accidentally ran into you."

"What are you talking about? What battle? This is Japan," Hana started but Lussuria cuts her off.

"Unfortunately, we're in longer in Japan anymore," Lussuria said.

"Wh-what do you mean? Of course we're in Japan!" Hana shouted in her defensive voice.

"Oh dear. How do I explain this?" Lussuria said worryingly. "As I have explained earlier, Levi here was in the middle of a battle with an enemy when he ran into you. When he did, the enemy found an opening and..."

"And what?" Hana glares for more information while looking a way out.

"Attack, my dear. You were lucky Boss happened to be nearby when it all down," Lussuria explained. "Although I have no idea why he's there in the first place."

"I still have no idea what the hell you're talking about," Hana continues to glare at Lussuria.

"My, my. Didn't your friends tell you?" Lussuria looks genuinely shocked as he place his hands on his lips. "They're part of the same world as us."

"And what world is that?" Hana splat.

"We're of the mafia. Me and Levi over there are part of an independent elite assassination squad called Varia of the Vongola Famiglia," Lussuria said.

"That's full of bull! I don't believe this!" Hana shakes her head violently.

What utter nonsense! Mafia? Assassination squad? This is all confusing and ridiculous! That's full of gibberish! There's no way that Kyoko is any part of this or that Tsunayoshi and his friends. Right...?

"I guess I'm not surprise you think that," Lussuria sigh. "You should rest more. You were hurt rather badly."

"I'm fine! Let me leave and go home!" Hana shouted again.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Because... well..." Lussuria tries to find the right words. "Besides 'them' who already knew the whole truth, everyone believe you're... you're..."

"I'm what?!" Hana demands.

"You're dead," Lussuria's voice trembled. "I'm so sorry."

"Wh-what? Dead? N-no way," Hana said in total utter shock and denial.

Hana was so shocked by the news, she lost the will to move from her spot. Lussuria went over to her and helped Hana up and moved her to her bed.

"I'm really sorry. I'm afraid you have to stay with us in Italy for now on until you get settled into your new life," Lussuria said before leaving the infirmary.

* * *

A few weeks have pass since Hana woken up in the infirmary at the Varia Mansion. It really took her a long time for her to accept her fate. Hana is able to contact her best friend back home in Namimori. Shortly afterwards, Tsuna and his guardians visited Hana and filled her in everything Tsuna had told Kyoko and Haru during their visit in the future era.

Hana couldn't believe her very own best friend knew about this huge secret. It left Hana feeling behind, hurt, and a bit betrayed. Hana couldn't take it anymore and doesn't want to know anything more. After they left and return to Japan a couple days later, Hana locked herself in her room.

"I'm so worried about that girl. She's been locked up in her room for days now since her friends' visit," Lussuria said worryingly, in his motherly mode.

"Just leave the brat alone, Lussuria. We shouldn't be worrying about the likes of her," Levi puffed.

"For once I agree with Levi," Mammon said as she 'accidentally' dumped a cup full of hot coffee on Levi's head.

Levi yelled and screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran through the hallway. Mammon snickered, never getting tired of playing pranks on Levi whenever she gets the chance.

"Mammon-chan. That was mean," Lussuria pouted.

Mammon huffed and holds out her hand. "I would if you pay me up front. And that's only for today."

"Mou, Mammon. Honestly," Lussuria pays Mammon.

"Thank you for your business," Mammon smirks and flies away with Lussuria's money to find a new victim.

"That little one never changes," Lussuria sighs. "Maybe I should check on her. I'm very worried about that girl."

"Trash. Leave the brat alone," Xanxus yawns.

"Oh, Boss. Awake from your nap I see," Lussuria said. "But why should we leave her alone. She suddenly got thrown into our world and learning she's literally dead. It's so much to take for a normal girl like herself."

"Che. If you're so worried, I'll check on the brat and make her snap out it," Xanxus scolds.

The one suggestion Lussuria was a bit of afraid of hearing, but he didn't object. He knows what Xanxus does to people who objects him. Who knows Xanxus will do to the poor girl. Lussuria do hope for the best and everything works out for Hana.

"Fucking trash! Stop moping around!" Xanxus kicks open Hana's bedroom door.

"Leave alone! You have no idea what I'm going through!" Hana yelled sobbing as she hugs her pillow tightly.

"Like I fucking care," Xanxus glares. "Get a fucking grip."

"Get a grip? Get a grip?!" Hana is boiling with anger. "Just a few weeks ago I find out I lost everything and with nowhere to go!"

"Stupid trash. Don't you still have your pathetic friends?" Xanxus snorted. "Compare to the shit I have to go through, yours was nothing."

"..." Hana sniffed, tears still in her eyes. "Nothing matters anymore. I can't go back to my family. I never said a proper goodbye to them and I probably never will."

"Che. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Xanxus laughs. "Family is just a word. A front."

"How you say that while laughing, you heartless bastard!" Hana said angrily.

"Look at here, trash," Xanxus glares at Hana again. "No one talks to me like that. I am the boss around this place and you better give me the respect I deserve."

"Tsk. I hardly know you or your weird freak friends. Why should I?" Hana grumbles.

Xanxus laughs again. "What an interesting woman we brought back. Fine. I'll let you off this one time. Next time. I won't be so merciful. By the way, those trashes aren't my friends. They're my worthless subordinates. You better learn fast."

"Whatever," Hana mumbles.

In the next few short months, Hana learns to adjust to her new life. It wasn't easy. It was hard for Hana to let go of her old life. Hana applied to attend mafia school to learn more about the mafia world. It was different than what she has imagine and it surprised her.

Among all the Varia members Hana is force to live with, Lussuria was the one person she feels more comfortable with. After learning what the Varia are like and getting to know them, she can finally see why a lot of the lower members of Varia calls Lussuria 'Mama Lussuria' or 'Big Sis Luss.' That flamboyant man really have that aura of a big sister or mother.

Hana believes Lussuria would make a good parent if he ever have kids. Lussuria blush at the thought when Hana told him that. The flamboyant man reassure the teenager she's doing so well fitting in, despite the fact she has no mafia background history or lineage. Soon enough, Lussuria is like an older sister to Hana.

Hana was happy every time Ryohei and Kyoko visits, her only sane time. When Hana's not doing anything else, she would have deep intellectual conversations with Bel. She would constantly stay away from Mammon and Levi if possible. Hana can't never stand Squalo's VOIs and his loudness. Before she knew it, Hana always scowls Xanxus for being a lazy boss, abusing his men, and a glutton who should have a regular balance meal.

As she continues to live in the Varia Mansion, it all became her new daily routine plus mafia school to attend everyday. Hana knows well enough not to get her hopes up she would ever have the chance to go back to her old normal life and dreams in Japan again. The most important part of Japan, of her old life, Hana really needs are her friends from Namimori.

**~End~**

* * *

_**Author's note: This ended up being more of a depressing story instead of a comedy one as I originally hope. Oppa =A= Well, this fic was an interesting experience to write about. I was kinda planning to make a Hana crack pairing in this story, but that ended up not happening lol XD I guess it was for the best or else this fic really would be one really messed up story XP I hope it wasn't too bad.**_


End file.
